Forbidden Fantasies
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: Alice and Tarrant admit one night that they both have certain sexual fantasies they would love to have played out. These are those midnight trysts. Lemons. T/A. Fantasy suggestions are encouraged!


Alice was not sure how she felt about what she had agreed to. She could not believe that this conversation had actually arisen but it had after one of her and Tarrant's trysts in the field.

She had admitted that one of her secret fantasies was fucking her husband in the great outdoors underneath the skies. She enjoyed that as she undulated on his hips she could feel the warm breezes tickle her breasts. She loved the idea of getting caught. She had relayed this to her milliner with slight embarrassment but he seemed pleased that he was fulfilling something for her. That was when he had asked her what her _other _fantasies were. She had several but was hesitant to admit it. How could she admit that she imagine Tarrant teaching her how to do something only for her to become more interested in him in the end and having him take her right then and there instead of a lesson. Or that she dreamed of him coming in one day from an outing just to admit that he had missed her so much he wanted her then and there half clothed? Alice flushed at the idea of it.

So she pointed out that Tarrant had already unknowingly fulfilled one of hers- what was one of his? With a blush he always admitted that he thought farm girls were among one of his. Not that he had ever been in love with one; he had loved the appearance they had of being sweet and innocent. He had secretly imagined Alice doing naughty things to him with a kerchief around her blonde curls and an apron about her waist. Alice wanted to do something for him, to fulfill his desire. That led to her currently standing in a farmer's outfit at the front door. She was going to go the extra mile if she could and there _were _the horse stables out back of their property. She could easily take him in the hay.

Alice sighed as she looked once more at her outfit. She was wearing a white peasant shirt with a red skirt that fell to her calves to match. About her waist was a blue apron and a red kerchief sent her blonde curls in cascades down her back. With a flutter in her stomach she did her best to walk barefoot over to the barn. There Tarrant was waiting, appearing just as nervous as she was. He was wearing black trousers with a belt, a white work shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a brown waist vest, and a tan cap upon his wild red waves. A blue cravat was tied about his neck beneath the collar of his shirt.

"Hello," Alice said gently, her cheeks burning red. It wouldn't be this hard in real life? Though, how many farm girls were really proposing a sexual encounter in the hay bales?

"Oh, Alice!" Tarrant said just as nervously. She came forward with a smile on her face. "What are you here for, lass?" He looked at her with his large green eyes.

"I need to do some milking." She replied with a coy smile. _What the hell was that? _Alice scolded herself.

"I am afraid I don't have any cows." Tarrant looked about him. Alice burned red and looked at his chest as she stepped forward. She placed a hand on his belt, beginning to undo it before dropping the only line that could come to her head.

"I don't need that kind of milk today," She sighed. It was an extremely queer line to say but Tarrant seemed to ignore it, placing a kiss on her mouth instead. Alice relaxed as he felt his tongue sweep over her, his spittle mixing with hers. Their mouths battled for control and Alice felt Tarrant's hand wander up her body from her waist to grab at her breast. Alice, meanwhile, had worked off his belt.

"Ah migh' beh able tah-" Tarrant began but Alice was quick to sink to her knees. This was Tarrant's fantasy and she was going to please him all she could. She undid his trousers, pulling them down to his sable colored boots along with his knickers. There before her lay Tarrant's half hardened cock which she took in her hand. She ran a finger down the length of his purple penis and felt it begin to grow harder at her touch. She ran her hands up and down the length several times before placing her mouth on its round tip.

Tarrant let out a gasp as her mouth made contact. She began to move up and down the erection, licking and nibbling at the skin. Her tongue made lazy loops around his now fully hard manhood, her hands playing his teabags. She began to handle them in the same fashion a woman who was milking might handle a pair of udders. Her mouth was working on his length.

She dropped her jaw as she sucked Tarrant further into her mouth, her tongue swirling over the ridge of his penis. She felt his hand on her head, his fingers entwining in her golden hair.

"Stop!" He said suddenly and Alice paused. "Ah wannae…push meself." He said nervously. Alice held her head still as he began to move in and out of her mouth. He was carefully not to thrust himself into her too deeply. He finally slowed and she could feel his cock twitching in the cave of her mouth.

"This isn't the best way I can show you how I work." Alice said, looking up to him with innocent green eyes. He moaned as she gave a few more licks to his length.

"Ah wannae touch yeh." He moaned and Alice stood, pulling her shirt out of her skirt. She had not worn any undergarments, not seeing the need to spoil the mood with them. Tarrant was quick to remove the barrier from her breasts, moving to began to cup and kiss them. She gently led him over to the hay and pushed him back into it, falling atop him. He continued to lick and kiss her nipples, biting and sucking on first her right and then her left. Alice felt her core growing. She began to work at the buttons that held Tarrant's vest. He let go of cupping her breasts but continued to suck as they worked in tandem to remove his vest. He also kick away his trousers and knickers.

"Ah," Tarrant moaned as Alice placed her hand back on his erection, moving it up and down gently. Tarrant grabbed hold of her waist and laid her back in the straw, moving down toward her hips. He lifted her skirt and waggled his eyebrows when he saw that she was not wearing any panties.

"Ah can seh tha' yeh cahme 'ere fo' tha' bes' milk." He said and went to kissing her thighs. Alice whimpered as he moved closer and closer to her core.

When his tongue laved over her nub suddenly she couldn't help but let out a squeak. Tarrant licked the bundle of nerves again and Alice screamed his name. "Ah louve when yeh dew tha'." He burred before diving into her core with his tongue and fingers. Alice purred as Tarrant placed two of his experienced fingers inside of her, beginning to pump them in and out. His tongue waved over her clit over and over again. She could feel the heat rising in her core and she knew she was going to climax.

"Oh, Tare!" She cried. "I'm going to-"

Tarrant was quick as he drew his fingers out of her depths and removed his touch from her nub. He quickly guided his hardened cock into her. Both gasped at the contact and Tarrant moved his way up to her. He began to pound into her with force that she never knew him to have.

"Yeh nehd-" He began and Alice knew what he wanted .She had grown so accustomed to his queues during their love making bouts that little more than certain mutter would let Alice know what he wanted.

She maneuvered on his hips so that she was on top, her knees at his sides. She then began to ride his length, the tip of his penis hitting the sensitive spot within her walls. She began to move faster up and down causing Tarrant to moan.

"Ah lyke thi' method teh bes'." Tarrant was arching his bum upwards so that each thrust she made sent him deeper into her depths. Alice reached back to play with his balls once more as she rode him hard. It wasn't long when the heat growing in her mid section had reached its climax and her depths began to hug his length. She felt his cock move within her as he released into her depths. With a sigh of pleasure Alice collapsed onto her husband.

"Tha' was a good fantasy," He said as he took Alice in his arms, brushing the hay from her hair that she had collected when he was fucking her on the ground.

"I am glad you liked it." Alice said with a smile and placed a kiss on the curve of his neck. Tarrant was allowing his thumb to flick across her nipples as he held her close.

"Now you must let me know your next fantasy so I can prepare." He said in his sweet lisp. She smiled over to him.

"Fair enough," Alice turned over so that she was on her stomach. "I've always dreamed about you teaching me and subject and I would just get so bored of you talking that I would imagine your body instead."

"That is rather improper, Alice." He said with a wink. "Ah lyke et." He burred into her ear. She smiled as he removed the skirt from her waist and she reached down to awaken his erection once more. Perhaps this fantasy should be tried out more often.

The benefits were definitely worth it.

* * *

**A/N: I want to make more fantasies so if you have any that you would like to see please leave it in the reviews or PM me :)**


End file.
